The present invention relates to stable, amorphous, donepezil hydrochloride and to pharmaceutical compositions containing it.
Donepezil hydrochloride was found as an efficient drug for the treatment of dementia and Alzheimer""s disease. Its cholinergic enhancement property is considered to be the reason for the alleviation of symptoms in patients. The drug, formulated as 5 and 10 mg film coated tablets is given once daily to the patients.
The crystalline state of the active ingredient in a solid state pharmaceutical preparation may play a significant role in the behavior of the drug, once taken orally, and may influence its therapeutical effect. The crystalline state may modify the dissolution and thus influence absorption and the therapeutic effect of the drug.
Donepezil hydrochloride shows polymorphism. U.S. Pat Nos. 5,985,864 and 6,140,321 describe no less than five different crystalline forms of donepezil hydrochloride (including hydrates). In such a case it is very important that the formulation of donepezil hydrochloride will contain the same crystalline form in order to ensure the same therapeutical activity of the drug on the patients.
This, however, is not a simple goal to achieve. Reading the examples. presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,864 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,321 one learns that the same procedures are liable to give different crystalline forms of donepezil hydrochloride. These patents claim that aging the reaction suspension prior to filtration for a specific time can control the type of crystalline form obtained. However, the same documents contain phrases cautioning the reader that these times can vary, and one cannot be sure which crystalline form will result from the crystallization process.
One way to alleviate the problem and to obtain a reproducible solid form of donepezil is to use the non-crystalline form of donepezil hydrochloride. On the one hand the problem of having a variety of crystalline forms does not exist, while on the other hand, non-crystalline amorphous solids are known to have a better solubility. As a result one can expect a good, consistent availability of the active ingredient.
Amorphous donepezil hydrochloride is mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,864 and U.S. Pat No. 6,140,321. However, it is claimed that this form is chemically unstable and develops impurities on standing. Thus, it is described that at 40xc2x0 C. the content of the impurities of crystalline donepezil hydrochloride (forms I to IV) did not change during a 12 week period, whereas the impurity content in amorphous donepezil hydrochloride changed from an initial value of 0.1% to 0.2% after 4 weeks and to 0.4% after 12 weeks. At higher temperatures even more extensive decomposition was reported. Therefore, these patents recommend the use of crystalline forms of donepezil hydrochloride only.
It has now been surprisingly found that amorphous donepezil hydrochloride is stable for an extended period of time. Thus, there was no change in the impurity content of the amorphous material stored at 40xc2x0 C. After 3 and 6 months storage at 40xc2x0 C. at 75% relative humidity, the highest impurity level was 0.1% with a total impurities level of 0.4%. These levels were exactly the initial values. There was no indication of a chemical degradation of amorphous donepezil hydrochloride produced according to the present invention. An aqueous solution of donepezil hydrochloride was lyophilized and a solid amorphous material was obtained.
Thus, it has now been surprisingly found that wet granulation of donepezil, hydrochloride yields, after drying and milling, a stable granulate that uniformly contains donepezil hydrochloride amorphous. This was shown by X-ray diffraction study.
Thus, there is now provided according to the present invention a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of dementia or Alzheimer""s disease in which the active therapeutical agent is donepezil hydrochloride in an amorphous state.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention there are provided pharmaceutical compositions as defined in which the amount of donepezil hydrochloride amorphous is between 1 to 30 mg.
The present invention also provides stable donepezil hydrochloride amorphous.
Testing the tablets by X-ray diffraction in order to evaluate the crystalline properties of the active material is not a simple task. Most of the donepezil tablet is inactive ingredients. Being crystalline compounds they do have X-ray diffraction pattern. This pattern has to be subtracted from the total pattern in order to see the peaks that originate from donepezil hydrochloride. The fact that donepezil hydrochloride itself is only a small part of the formulation makes it even harder. We managed to get more meaningful results measuring the X-ray diffraction of 30 mg tablets, and using a peak enhancement technique.
FIG. 1 is the X-ray diffraction pattern of donepezil hydrochloride having crystalline form I (top trace) and of a placebo (bottom trace). The placebo tablets were prepared from the same ingredients used to prepare our tablets and commercial Aricept(copyright) (donepezil hydrochloride) tablets.
FIG. 2 is the X-ray diffraction pattern obtained from (top to bottom) donepezil hydrochloride, donepezil hydrochloride tablets prepared by wet granulation, 30 mg), donepezil hydrochloride tablets prepared by dry granulation (30 mg) and. Aricept(copyright) tablets.
FIG. 3 is the X-ray diffraction pattern of (top to bottom) donepezil hydrochloride with crystalline form I, donepezil hydrochloride tablets prepared by wet granulation, (30 mg) after signal enhancement and donepezil hydrochloride tablets prepared by dry granulation (30 mg) after signal enhancement.